


Better To Have Loved

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sadish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better To Have Loved-Idina Menzel(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better To Have Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Better To Have Loved-Idina Menzel(Pandora)

Prowl stands at the memorial of the fallen Autobots. His best friend, the mech he trusted his spark to. A mech he had hoped would draw him out of his anti-social, reclusive personality. So many things could have happened when he came to this planet, following Prime’s call for the Autobots. Jazz was on Prime’s team, the team that would bring back the hope of Cybertron. 

Funny. Jazz was his hope. Jazz showed him that the other mechs were just like him, just regular mechs. Mechs that would let him in. Jazz was now gone. His hope was now gone, given to this planet and its inhabitants.


End file.
